ღLa magie de Noëlღ
by Leethie
Summary: [Complète]Nous sommes à Domino en pleine periode de fêtes de fin d'année,cela promet d'être animé...
1. Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimers : **Les personnages du monde de Yu-gi-oh ne sont pas à moi mais à leur génial inventeur Kazuki Takahashi !

**Situation :**Yugi et Yami on tout les deux leur propre corps et portent tout les deux le nom de Mûto,il s'est écoulé aussi quelques années mais je ne vous en dit pas plus vous le découvrirai bien assez tôt et puis ça gâcherai la surprise de l'histoire.

* * *

**Préparatifs du Réveillon **

**Partie 1 **

* * *

Domino, ses arbres sans feuilles, sa neige blanche et ces milliers de guirlande.Tel était le commencement d'une journée inoubliable.De sa fenêtre Yugi Mûto observe les passants transportant toutes sortes de paquets colorés .Le jeune garçon ne voulant pas réveiller son ami enfila doucement ses chaussons mais fit malencontreusement tomber un livre qui se trouver sur sa table de chevet.

« Hum…, fit l'endormit un sourire en coin au lèvre, c'est toi Tea ? »

« Oui Yaminou »renchérit ironiquement Yugi tout en lançant un oreiller à son ami.

« Ah pardon Yugi, dit Yami assez gêner par la situation, je rêver et je… »

« Oui, oui pas la peine de continuer tu es déjà assez en retard comme ça et moi aussi d'ailleurs »répondit Yugi tout en enfilant son jean préféré.

Le pharaon leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« En retard pourquoi ? »

« Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié » s'exclama le petit Yugi.

« Ne.ne me dit pas que c'est aujou…aujourd'hui ? » Babutia Yami.

« Daccord je ne te le dis pas, en revanche Tea ne va pas tarder à arriver et si elle ne te voit pas prêt d'ici là tu ne sera pas vivant pour les fêtes de fin d'années ! »

Une voix ce fit entendre, elle provenait de la cuisine.

**« **Yami,Tea est là ! »S'exclama Sogoroku Mûto.

« Je suis cuit »chuchota Yami en choisissant sa tenue. »

« Mon pauvre, courage ! »Dit Yugi en riant.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand Yami le retint par le bras.

« Je…je suis désolé »Dit doucement le jeune homme.

« Oh je t'ai déjà pardonner pour ta confusion avec Tea tout à l'heure… »

« Non je ne parlais pas de ça…mais de ma relation avec Tea, je sais que tu l'aimes et je… »

« Mais non ne soit pas désolé,coupa Yugi,Tea est ma meilleure amie et rien de plus et puis d'ailleurs je préfère les blondes ! »

« Oh toi tu as un faible pour Mai, attention Joey va être jaloux ! »

« Mais non, ce n'est pas d'elle dont je parlais…bon c'est pas tout mais je dois y aller Joey m'attend et… »

« Alors c'est Joey la belle blonde dont tu es amoureux ? »Dit Yami en riant.

« Très drôle, bon je te laisse salut ! »Répondit Yugi.

Il descendit les escaliers laissant Yami seul dans ses pensées.

« La fille dont il parlais se ne serait pas… »

« Bon Yami tu viens ou quoi ? »Coupa Tea attendant sur les marches d'escalier du magasin de jeux de Sogoruku.

« Oui, Oui ! »Répondit Yami en s'habillant.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Devant une boutique de jeux vidéo au centre de Domino Joey Wheeler attendait son ami Yugi depuis déjà une heure et quart.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fiche ? Pensa Joey, il ne m'a tout de même pas oublier quand même… »

Pendant qu'il ruminait intérieurement, un jeune homme s'approcha de lui affichant un sourire des plus narquois.

« Tiens, mais c'est ce chien de Wheeler, n'est t'il pas mignon à attendre patiemment que quelqu'un daigne s'occuper de lui ! »

« Grrr, Kaiba même pendant les fêtes tu es toujours aussi mal luné ! »

« Garde ta salive, figure toi que j'attend quelqu'un moi et je n'ai pas de temps à consacré à toi et à ta petite vie minable ! »

« Pff et je peux savoir qui tu attends ? »

« Que cette andouille de boutiquier ouvre son pitoyable magasin maintenant mêle toi de ce qui te regarde. »

« Si tu es si pressé pourquoi tu ne te rend pas au magasin du grand père de Yugi ? »

« Tout simplement parce qu'il n'a sûrement pas ce que je recherche. »

« Et je peux savoir ce que tu recherche au juste ? »

« Silence je ne veux plus t'entendre, s'exclama Kaiba, continue d'aboyer si tu le souhaite mais je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas de temps à perdre et en plus le magasin vient d'ouvrir. »

Le jeune directeur de la Kaiba corporation pénétra dans le « Sanctuaire du Vidéo games » laissant ainsi Joey seul.

« Celui la alors…n'empêche je me demande ce qu'il cherche dans cette boutique. »S'interrogea Joey.

Vint alors Yugi, essoufflé il s'arrêta face à son ami.

« Pioouuff, Je suis désolé Joey je n'ai pas vu l'heure passé et… »

« Ce n'est rien, sourie le blond, et d'ailleurs tu arrives à temps les cafés viennent juste d'ouvrir et je suppose que tu n'as rien prit au petit déjeuner ? »

« Oui en effet, pour me faire pardonner c'est moi qui invite ! »

« Hé hé c'est pas de refus ! »Répondit Joey.

Et les deux amis se rendirent au café le plus proche pour déjeuner.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Du coté de Yami et Tea,ils s'étaient rendu dans une boutique assez chic de Domino « _Essentielle Black_ ».Tea farfouiller dans tout les rayons à la recherche de la robe de ses rêves qu'elle porterai le soir du Réveillon.

« Et celle la tu la trouve comment ? Questionna Tea une robe rouge à la main, tu ne la trouve pas un peu trop criarde ? »

« Tout ce que tu portes et à ravir sur toi »Répondit Yami les paupières à demie close.

« Tu exagère on est la depuis à peine un quart d'heure et tu es déjà à moitié en dormit, tu oublis qu'il me reste à choisir les chaussures qui vont avec la robe que je n'ai toujours pas choisit, ainsi qu'une parure de diamant et pourquoi pas un nouveau manteau ? »

« Tu sais tout ça ne servira à rien si tu n'as pas de cavalier avec toi pour passer la soirée,et c'est ce qui va arriver si je ne sors pas tout de suite de cette fournaise ! »

« Arrête de gindre il ne fait pas si chaud que ça ici. »

« Tu plaisantes c'est un vrai sauna, il fait froid dehors mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous faire cuir ! »

« De toute façon si tu ne veux pas m'accompagner pour la soirée du réveillon je demanderai à mon ami Yugi qui se fera un plaisir de le faire ! »

« Quoi tu n'es pas au courant ? »Dit Yami d'un regard malicieux.

« Au courant de quoi ? »Questionna Tea.

« Hé hé de la copine de Yugi. »

« Qu…Quoi ? Mais de quelle copine ? Je la connais ? Elle est jolie ? »Dit Tea dont l'intérêt ne cesser d'augmenter.

« Je ne t'en dirai pas plus. »

« Aller dit le moi, dit Tea en battant des cils, mon Yamichou ! »

« Désolé ma jolie mais je n'en sais pas plus que toi ! »Renchérit Yami en riant de plus bel face à la réaction de son amie.

La jeune fille qu'en à elle donna un léger cou de coude à son ami, et fit une mine faussement boudeuse.

« Méchant ! »Rétorqua Tea en lui tirant la langue.

« C'est la vérité, il ne m'a rien dit mis a part qu'elle est blonde ! »

« Qui à parler d'une blonde ? »Dit une voix familière.

« Oh c'est _toi_ ! »S'exclama Tea.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimer surtout que je compte faire une histoire assez longue

_MagicAnzu (ou Anzu) _

_

* * *

_


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**Les Reviews**

****

**La p'tite réunionaise **Merci ! La suite ? Que dirais tu de maintenant xD

**La petite anzu- laluna**Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ai plu !Et oui je ne suis pas très patiente et voila le résultat : ma première fic sur yu-gi-oh ! Sinon pour tes questions elle te sauront révéler par la suite peut être pas celle la mais les suivantes.Hihi Revolutionshipping powwaaa,non non pas de Yaoi donc pas de Puppyshipping mais rien n'empêche les adeptes d'imaginerEt oui le fameux livre de la vérité,si il le dit c'est que c'est vrai !Encore merci,bisous !

**Regenerating Fire **Merci beaucoup Fire !Et pour la suite c'est maintenant

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et maintenant place à la suite…_

* * *

**Disclaimers : **Les personnages du monde de Yu-gi-oh ne sont pas à moi mais à leur génial inventeur Kazuki Takahashi !

**Situation :**Yugi et Yami on tout les deux leur propre corps et portent tout les deux le nom de Mûto,il s'est écoulé aussi quelques années mais je ne vous en dit pas plus vous le découvrirai bien assez tôt et puis ça gâcherai la surprise de l'histoire.

* * *

**Préparatifs du Réveillon**

**Partie 2**

* * *

Dans un café au centre de Domino, Le « _King Junk_ », Yugi et son ami Joey discutaient de tout et de rien.Yugi aborda alors un sujet inconnu à Joey jusqu'alors.

« Quoi une soirée à la Kaiba corporation, pour le Réveillon ! Mais c'est une blague ? »

« Comment tu n'étais pas au courant ? »Dit Yugi gêné par la tournure que prenez les choses.

« Et tu comptes y aller à cette soirée ? »

« Eh bien…oui »Répondit doucement Yugi en ravalant sa salive.

« Mais et moi dans tout ça ? »S'exclama Joey qui commencer à perdre son calme.

« Ne panique pas je suis sure que tu vas toi aussi recevoir une invitation… »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise, coupa Joey, je préférerai mourir plutôt que d'aller à une soirée organisé par ce prétentieux ! »

« Mais je croyais que ça t'embêter de ne pas être inviter ? »

« Pff mais non voyons, je suis trop classe pour aller à ce genre de truc… »

« Et tu vas faire quoi alors ? »

« Je passerai la soirée avec ma sœur, Sérénity. »

« Eh ben…heu….dit Yugi la voix tremblante, il se trouve qu'elle… »

« Non ne me dit pas qu'elle aussi ?!? »Dit brusquement le jeune blond. »

« Ecoute je te conseil de venir, si tu veux j'en parlerai à Kaiba et je suis sure que… »

« Pas la peine, dit Joey en se levant de son siège, je passerai mon réveillon seul ça ne me fait rien. »

« Mais non »dit le petit tricolore en se levant lui aussi.

« Ce n'est rien, dit le blond en souriant à son ami, bon tu payes et on y va ? »

« Comme tu voudras… »

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Pendant de ce temps à _«_ _Essentielle Black_ ».

« Oh quelle bonne surprise, bonjour les amoureux ! »Dit la jolie blonde en faisant des signes de la main.

« Ah enfin une fille avec qui je pourrai choisir ma tenue pour ce soir ! »Dit ironiquement Tea en envoyant un clin d'œil à son ami Yami.

« Alors on parle de blonde, remarqua Maï, je vous est tant manqué que ça ? »

« Non ce n'est pas de toi que nous parlions, mais de la copine de Yugi »Répondit Yami.

« Yugi, une copine ? C'est pas vrai ? Oh mais c'est super ça, il est tellement chou ce garçon ! Oh faite je la connais ? »

« Pour être franche, on ne sait rien d'elle mis à part qu'elle est blonde… »Poursuivit la belle brune.

« En tout cas il a bon goût ce petit »Dit Maï en riant.

« De toute façon on la verra sûrement au Réveillon organisé par Kaiba… »Remarqua Tea.

« C'est ce soir, s'exclama Yami en regardant à l'intérieure de sa poche, c'est pas vrai ! »

« Ben quoi qu'est ce qui t'arrive »Dit Tea en observant son ami.

« Pas le temps de vous expliquer je dois me mettre en route… »

« Mais attend, en route pourqu… ? »

Mais le pharaon avait déjà franchis la porte du magasin.

« Ah ces hommes ! »Déclara Maï d'un ton ironique.

« Bon au moins tu es là, on peut continué notre séance shopping de Noël ! »

« Bien dit ma fille, on va dévaliser les boutiques ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent en direction d'une vendeuse.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Et dans le « _Sanctuaire du Vidéo games_ ».

« Quoi mais c'est un blague ? » S'exclama le jeune directeur de la Kaiba corporation

« Mais nous ne l'avons plus en rayon depuis deux semaines déjà, il fallait réservé... »

« Ne me dite pas ce que je dois faire, je suis tout de même le grand Seto Kaiba ! »

« Oui mais… »

« Taisez vous ! Vous me faites perdre mon temps et je suis un homme occupé. »

Le jeune brun aux yeux bleu sortit du magasin en prenant soin de claquer la porte.

« Ah ce rythme la je ne suis pas prêt d'y arriver »Pensa Kaiba dont les yeux affichaient déjà un signe d'abandon.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, il aperçu la boutique du vieux Sogoroku Mûto.

« Je ne vais quand même pas…oh et puis après tout je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à abandonner si facilement quitte à ce que ma fierté en prenne un cou… »Pensa Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

Il traversa donc la route qui séparé le magasin de jeux vidéo à celui du grand père de Yugi.Arriver devant la porte, Kaiba prit une bouffer d'air et rentra à l'interieure.Cette boutique avait un air pitoyable comparé aux magasins dont Kaiba avait l'habitude, mais il ressentait une impression chaleureuse qu'il trouvait plutôt agréable.Le vieux Sogoroku se retourna alors en entendant la présence de Kaiba.

« Ah bien le bonjour Kaiba, alors que puis je faire pour toi ? »Dit monsieur Mûto en affichant un petit sourire sympathique.

« Heu je voudrai… »

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

A quelques mètres du « _King Junk_ ».

« Bon Joey je vais devoir te laisser, dit Yugi tout en regardant sa montre, il se fait tard et j'ai quelques courses à faire avant la réception…j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop… »

« Va mon ami, je suis content pour toi au contraire ! »Dit Joey en souriant.

Yugi aller partir quand il ressentit un pincement au cœur, il se retourna alors.

« Non il m'est impossible de partir sans mon meilleur ami ! »Déclara le jeune garçon aux cheveux tricolores.

« Yugi vas y, répliqua Joey, laisse moi et va t'amuser… »

« Non, rétorqua fermement le petit Yugi, je ne te laisserai pas tout seul il n'en est pas question ! »

« Yugi je… merci ! »

Et alors que les deux amis s'apprêtaient à continuer leur chemin, un jeune garçon vint à leur rencontre.

« Yami, dit Yugi avec étonnement, tu n'était pas censé être avec Tea ? »

« Pas le temps de vous expliquez, suivez moi ! »Articula le jeune pharaon.

Yugi et Joey se regardèrent intrigués mais finalement ils décidèrent de suivre Yami.

« Et où on va ? »Interrogea Joey.

« Tu verras bien ! »Répondit Yami en continuant de courire.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

A la sortit de la boutique de vêtements _«_ _Essentielle Black_ ».

« Cette vendeuse nous a drôlement bien conseillé, j'en revient pas, dit Maï des sacs de vêtements aux mains, et pourquoi c'est moi qui doit tout porter hein ? »

« Parce que je suis occupée, répliqua Tea en composant le numéro de portable de Yami, j'essaye de joindre Yami mais il ne répond pas et je dois avouer que ça m'inquiète »

« Te fais pas de bile je suis sure qu'il est aller traîner avec Yugi ou cette imbécile de Joey ! »

« Oui tu as raison, et puis on a encore pleins d'achats à faire et il commence à ce faire tard. »

« Le shopping à cent à l'heure ça me connais, aller on fonce ma jolie ! »Dit Maï avec entrain.

« Ah cette sacrée Maï »Pensa Tea en souriant.

Mais alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à se rendre à la nouvelle boutique de chaussure « _Share Class_ » elles aperçurent une silhouette familière.

« Tu vois ce que je vois ? » S'étonna Maï.

« Mais c'est… »

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminer, j'espère que ça vous a plus. 

_MagicAnzu_ (ou _Anzu_)


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Les Reviews**

**Regenerating Fire** Merci et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes mais rassure toi l'histoire est en permanente correction (enfin j'essaye xD).

**La petite reunionaise**Hi hi tu sais j'ai beaucoup d'idées et puis je m'avance pour les chapitres pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre.Merci !

**La petite anzu - Laluna**Waouh quel long review j'adore ! Et oui tout est calculé en avance hé hé un fanart comme ça va peut être te donner l'inspiration pour ta fic 'détente amoureuse ' ? En ce qui concerne Joey tu sauras la réponse dans cette suite pour ce qui est de notre jolie rousse mystère. xD pauvre Joey.Oui en effet pour « il est choux ce garçon » j'avoue mettre inspiré de moi.Pour le 'ami Yami' j'ai eu la même réaction que toi xD et le pire c'est que c'est vrai ' Kiiiaa Brune powwaa !Ah ce sacré Kaiba quand même.Oh les étoiles j'adore ça,je ne me lasse pas d'en voir et merci pour ton super review !

**Lira.Hivatari.**Un review comme le tien ça ne peut que faire plaisir, merci et pour la suite c'est maintenant !

**Elinea**Merci pour ton review,je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et toutes tes suppositions te serons révéler dans cette suite !

___Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et maintenant place à la suite…_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages du monde de Yu-gi-oh ne sont pas à moi mais à leur génial inventeur Kazuki Takahashi !

**Situation :**Yugi et Yami on tout les deux leur propre corps et portent tout les deux le nom de Mûto,il s'est écoulé aussi quelques années mais je ne vous en dit pas plus vous le découvrirai bien assez tôt et puis ça gâcherai la surprise de l'histoire.

* * *

**Préparatifs du Réveillon**

**Partie 3**

* * *

Dans la chambre de Yugi et Yami. 

« J'aimerai bien savoir ce que l'on fait là ? »Déclara Joey.

« C'est simple, je te cherche un costume »Répondit Yami tout en fouillant dans son armoire.

« Attend l'ami, premièrement je n'ai pas besoin de costume et deuxièmement on fait pas la même taille. »

« Effectivement pour le deuxièmement tu as raison, reprit Yami assez gêner, mais pour le premièrement tu te trompes nous avons une soirée importante ce soir et… »

« Ah oui c'est vrai tu n'es pas au courant, coupa le blond, je ne suis pas inviter. »

Yami mis la main à l'intérieur de sa poche et tendis une enveloppe à son ami Joey.

« Et ben vas y ouvre la ! »Dit Yami en souriant.

Joey prit l'enveloppe qui lui étais destiné et la lu à haute voix.

« Pour Monsieur **Joey ****Wheeler**

Vous êtes cordialement inviter à venir Réveillonner en compagnie du directeur de La Kaiba corporation j'ai nommé :** Seto Kaiba** ainsi que tout ses invités. Veuillez vous rendre à l'adresse si jointe.

Tenue correcte exigée.

Amicalement vôtre,

_Seto Kaiba_ »

Un sourire s'afficha alors sur le visage du jeune blond.

« Ça va Joey ? Questionna Yami, tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de venir… »

« Tu plaisantes si c'est Kaiba qui invite autant en profité, mais le Kaiba il s'est quand même pas foulé pour écrire cette invitation avec tout l'argent qu'il a il aurait quand même pu mettre un cache en argent… »

Yami se retourna alors et à son grand étonnement ne vit personne.

« Mais où est passé Yugi ? »

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Devant la boutique de chaussure « _Share Class_ »

« Mais c'est Kaiba ! »S'exclama Tea.

« Mais le plus incroyable c'est ce qu'il tient dans ses bras, des cadeaux ! »

« A ton avis ils sont pour qui ? »Questionna Tea d'un air malicieux.

« Je pense que le premier en bleu est destiné à Makuba mais le deuxième je ne sais pas. »

« Peut être qu'il est pour sa petite amie, qui c'est… »

« Tu plaisantes, coupa Maï, Seto Kaiba dit Monsieur cœur en gelée une petite amie ! C'est vraiment la meilleure de l'année ! »

« Et alors il n'y a pas de raison que Kaiba ne soit pas apprécié par une fille. »

« Cette fille je l'a plain parce qu'avec le caractère entêté et arrogant de Kaiba… »

« C'est bizarre il me rappel une certaine blonde… »

« Oh ça tu va le payer ! »Répliqua Maï.

« Regarde il nous a vu et il se dirige vers nous ! »

En effet Seto Kaiba aperçu les deux jeunes filles et il se dirigea vers elles.

« Mais que voilà, Gardner et Valentine ! »

« Bonjour Kaiba »Dit Tea en souriant.

Quand à Maï celle-ci resta muette.

« Toujours aussi gentille »Dit Kaiba en s'adressant à Maï.

« Je hais ce type, pensa le jolie blonde, mais d'un autre coté il m'a inviter à sa soirée je pourrais peut être faire un effort… »

« Oh Kaiba qu'elle plaisir de te revoir, ça faisait longtemps »Dit Maï faussement souriante.

« Je suis désolé mais je suis assez pressé, j'espère tout de même que vous me ferez l'honneur de venir…vous et toute votre bande de joyeux gamins. »Dit Kaiba en s'en allant.

« Grrr je vais lui faire la peau à celui la. »

« Tu sais, plus les jours passent et plus tu ressembles à Joey. »

« Alors ça ma ptite tu vas le payer très chère ! »Dit Maï, faussement vexée.

« Et si on aller chez moi essayer toutes nos trouvailles parce que ça pèse lourd tout ça… »

« Bonne idée, allons y ! »

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Du côté de Yugi, celui-ci ce trouvait dans une bijouterie assez coûteuse « _Shinning diamond_ ».

« J'exagère tout de même, on est le 24 décembre et je ne lui est toujours rien acheté ! »Pensa Yugi en regardant les vitrines.

Quand tout à coup son regard se posa sur un magnifique bracelet en or avec une inscription « _Friend Forever_ » et un petit ours en pendentif.

« C'est exactement ce que je cherchais, le cadeau idéal ! Dit le petit tricolore un sourire béat aux lèvres, c'est un peu cher mais _elle_ le mérite. »

« Vous désirez ? Dit une vendeuse souriante, oh mais tu sais que tu es mignon petit ! »

« Mais je ne suis pas petit » dit Yugi vexé.

« J'ai tout de même grandit » pensa Yugi en montrant à la vendeuse le bracelet qu'il compté offrir.

« Très bon choix, déclara la vendeuse, je vous fais un paquer cadeau ? »

« Oui s'il vous plait. »

La vendeuse empaqueté le cadeau sous les yeux émerveillés du petit Yugi.

« Et voilà, s'exclama la vendeuse en donnant le paquer à Yugi, passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! »

« De même »Répondit Yugi en prenant le paquer.

« Et voilà c'était le dernier cadeau, pensa Yugi, et peut être le plus important ! J'espère que Joey et Yami ne m'en voudront pas de leur avoir faussé compagnie mais les magasins vont bientôt fermer et en plus de ça la réception commence à 7 heures précise,je dois vite rentrer chez moi me préparer !

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Dans la cuisine de Yami.

« Miam c_h_é bon ! Bafouilla Joey en dégustant une cuisse de poulet, tu man_ch_e pas ? »

« Non je viens juste de perdre l'appétit » Dit Yami en regardant son ami attaquer cette pauvre cuisse de poulet comme un lion féroce attaque sa proie.

« Au faite pour le costume, dit le blond en avalant sa cuisse, j'en ai un chez moi alors te fais pas de soucis. »

« Moi ce n'est pas de ça dont je m'inquiète mais plutôt de ta cavalière… »

« Quoi en plus il faut être accompagné ?!? S'exclama Joey en manquant de s'étouffer.

« Je plaisantais, renchérit Yami en riant, mais juste comme ça qui tu aurais prit comme cavalière ? »

« Je pense que j'aurais demandé à Tea de m'accompagner… »Dit Joey.

« Quoi Tea ?!? S'exclama Yami désemparé.

« Hé hé je t'ai eu, t'aurais du voir ta tête c'était à mourir de rire. »

« Ah ah très drôle »Rétorqua ironiquement son ami.

« Encore que je n'aurais pas eu de soucis à me faire, reprit Yami d'un air malicieux, elle t'aurais sûrement dit non. »

« Peut être, mais la question ne se pose pas, tu me connais je suis un vieux loup solitaire ! »

« Un vieux loup solitaire qui à un faible pour une jolie louve blonde ! »

« Qui ça, Maï ? Tu délires »Dit Joey en riant nerveusement.  
« Ouai c'est ça en attendant tu devrais aller te préparer, on se retrouve ici ok ? »

« D'accord de tout façon j'en ai pour 5 minutes même pas, quand on est beau on a pas besoin d'artifices pour en mettre plein la vu. »

« Tu parles tu vas encore mettre 2 ans rien que pour te coiffer ! »

« Tu sais que t'es comique toi, bon c'est pas tout mais je dois filer à toute suite. »Dit Joey en partant chez lui.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Et chez Tea.

« Waouh cette robe est vraiment sublime, je vais être la plus jolie à cette réception enfin comme d'habitude »Dit Maï en riant.

« Moi je suis crevée »Déclara Tea en s'allongeant sur son lit.

« Eh ben alors, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« T'es pas fatiguer toi ? Après toute une journée de shopping intensif ? En plus on a même pas mangé et il est déjà 3 heures de l'après midi ! »

« Tu n'avais quand même pas l'intention de manger ? Et le repas de se soir tu y as pensé. »

« Et ben…si. »Répondit Tea honteuse.

Maï lui sourit gentiment, puis elle prit son sac à main et en sortit deux sandwichs. Elle en tendit un à Tea.

« Merci, dit la jolie brune en prenant son sandwich, je savais que tu étais un fille surprenante mais la je suis bluffée ! »

« Trêve de compliments, dépêche toi de manger n'oubli pas qu'il reste le maquillage et la coiffure et je ne pense pas que ce soit une mince affaire enfin surtout pour toi ! »

« Tu vas me le payer »Répliqua Tea en lui envoyant un oreiller.

« C'était ma vengeance pour tout à l'heure ! »Dit Maï en riant.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Arriver devant sa maison, Yugi remarqua que la lumière de sa chambre était allumée.

« Yami doit être en train de se préparer »Pensa Yugi.

Il entra dans la maison et monta les escaliers puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. La porte était entre ouverte et il vit Yami devant son miroir. Il porté un costume très chic noir qui lui allait à ravir. Le pharaon se regardait dans son miroir en parlant à haute voix.

« C'est qui le plus beau garçon de la terre ? Hein ? C'est moi hé hé ! »

« Ah bon depuis quand ? »Dit Yugi dans l'entrebâille de la porte.

« Qui a dit ça ? Yami se retourne et aperçoit Yugi, ah…c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

« T'inquiète je dirais rien, dit Yugi en envoyant un clin d'œil à son ami, tu permet que je rentre pour me changer »

« Vas y et pendant que tu y es dit moi franchement comment tu me trouves ? »

« Du point de vu de Tea ou du mien ? »

« Du tien idiot ! »

« Heu je dirait que tu es le deuxième plus beau garçon du monde, après moi bien sûr enfin dés que j'aurais enfilé mon costume. »

« C'est qu'il a grandit le petit Yugi »Dit Yami en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« Oh faite Joey n'est pas avec toi ? »

« Non Miss Monde est allée se préparer chez lui. »

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire en imaginant Joey dans son fameux costume.

« Je suis sur que cette soirée sera inoubliable »Pensa Yugi en enfilant son pantalon bleu marine.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Le chapitre Préparatifs du Réveillon était un peu long alors je l'ai divisé en plusieurs parties comme vous avez pu le constater. 

_MagicAnzu_ (ou _Anzu_)


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

**Les Reviews**

**La petite reunionaise **Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, et non je ne veux pas vous tuez de rire (il faut vous gardez vivant jusqu'à la fin xD), merci !

**La petite anzu - Laluna **Oui j'ai la pêche et pleins d'idées pour de nouvelles fic!Et oui Replayshipping (RS) powwwwaaa ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'est plu et merci pour ton review.

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et maintenant place à la suite…_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages du monde de Yu-gi-oh ne sont pas à moi mais à leur génial inventeur Kazuki Takahashi !

**Situation :**Yugi et Yami on tout les deux leur propre corps et portent tout les deux le nom de Mûto,il s'est écoulé aussi quelques années mais je ne vous en dit pas plus vous le découvrirai bien assez tôt et puis ça gâcherai la surprise de l'histoire.

**

* * *

**

**Une soirée inoubliable**

**Partie 1**

* * *

Devant chez Tea, à 18 heures passées. 

« Piioouuf, c'était du boulot mais je suis fière de moi, déclara Maï en regardant Tea, tu es vraiment belle cette robe rouge intense te rend divine ! »

« Merci, répondit Tea, toi aussi tu es jolie avec ta robe violine en dégradé d'indigo. »

« Oh cette soirée va être mémorable, j'en suis persuadée ! »

« Oui c'est certain, mais je me demande où est passé Yami… »

« Il doit être à la Kaiba corporation, tu sais bien qu'il adore venir en avance ! »

« Je me demande comment il est habillé, pensa Tea, et si il me trouvera jolie lui aussi… »

« Tu es bien pensive Tea, ça va ? »

« Heu quoi ? Balbutia cette dernière un sourire aux lèvres, ah non c'est rien… »

« Mouais, bon on y va parce que je commence à me geler ! »

« On prend ta voiture, dit Tea en prenant un air malicieux, tu es sure qu'on arrivera vivantes si tu conduits ? »

« Tu oses critiquer ma façon de conduire ? » Articula la belle blonde les mains sur les hanches.

« Je plaisantais, renchérit Tea, je sais bien que tu es un as du volant ! »

« Non parce que si tu veux c'est toi qui conduit… »

« Moi ?coupa Tea les yeux brillants, mais je viens à peine d'avoir le permis ! »

« Et bien c'est le moment de faire tes preuves ma jolie, dit Maï en envoyant les clés de sa voiture à Tea, ben alors qu'est ce que t'attend monte dans la voiture ! »

« Heu oui… »Répondit Tea en montant dans le véhicule.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Et devant la Kaiba corporation.

« Tient je suis en avance, déclara le jeune blond dans un costard gris accompagnée du cravate dorée, c'est bien la première fois ! »

Il aperçut alors une jeune demoiselle qui se diriger vers lui, elle était rousse et portée une robe beige qui lui allée à ravir.

« Grand frère, s'exclama la jeune fille en faisant des signes de la main, c'est toi ? Waouh t'es vraiment beau ! »

« Sérénity ? S'exclama à son tour Joey, tu es invitée toi aussi ? »

« Oui ça t'étonne ? »

« Ben un peu, enfin toi et Kaiba vous êtes pas vraiment amis… »

« Si il savait, le pauvre.. »Pensa Sérénity en baissant les yeux.

« Ecoute Joey, je dois être franche avec toi, il se trouve que moi et Kaiba on est… »

« Tien mais que voila, monsieur et mademoiselle Wheeler quelle joie de vous voir ! » Coupa ironiquement Kaiba qui venait de sortir de son entreprise en costume blanc et en cravate bleu marine avec le logo KC.

« Seto ! Toi aussi tu es super beau ! »Déclara la jeune rousse.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus, dit Kaiba en s'adressant à la jeune fille. »

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici, pensa Joey en observant la scène qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux, ne me dite pas qu'ils… »

Makuba arriva alors et vint interrompre les pensés du jeune blond.

« Bonsoir tout le monde, déclara le petit frère de Kaiba vêtu d'une costume bleu ciel et d'une cravate brillante, mais où sont les autres invités ? »

« Ils vont bientôt arriver, répondit Kaiba, il n'est que 7 heures moins le quart. »

« Cette soirée prend une tournure assez étrange » Pensa Joey les bras croisés.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Du côté de Yami et Yugi, ces derniers étaient à quelques mètres de la Kaiba corporation.

« Tu sais, dit Yugi d'une petite voix, je suis content que tu es choisit de rester avec nous. »

« Même si j'étais parti je ne vous aurez jamais oublier ! »

« C'est toi qui dit ça, alors qu'il y a quelques années tu ne te rappelais même plus de ton prénom ! » Intervient Yugi en souriant.

« Peut être mais des amis comme vous ça ne peux pas s'oublier et puis tu es mon portrait craché alors il m'est impossible de t'oubliais. »

« Ouai je le reconnais…mais je suis le plus beau ! »

« Ça c'est toi qui le dit ! »

« Dis tu crois qu'il y aura Duke et Tristan à la fête ? »poursuivit Yugi.

« Tu sais bien que Kaiba ne peux pas se passer d'eux. »Répondit ironiquement le jeune pharaon.

« Regarde j'aperçois la Kaiba corporation, dit Yugi en sautillant, il y a déjà du monde ! »

« Ben qu'est ce que t'attend on va les rejoindre ! »

« Et c'est partit pour la fiesta du siècle ! »Déclara Yugi enthousiaste.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Toujours devant la Kaiba corporation, à 7 heures du soir.

« Ils sont en retard ! »Gémit Kaiba en regardant sa montre.

« Mais il n'est que 19 heures Seto, on peux bien attendre encore un peu. »Dit doucement Sérénity.

« Oh faite Kaiba, intervient Joey qui s'était tut pendant un bon moment, pourquoi m'a tu invités ? »

« Ta sœur me la demandé et puis j'avais envie de faire une bonne action envers un pauvre d'esprit comme toi » Répondit machinalement le jeune directeur.

« Et depuis quand tu es si proche de ma sœur ? » Interrogea Joey.

« Je t'en pose des questions ? Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde et ne me fait pas regretter d'avoir fait une bonne action envers la SPA. » Conclu immanquablement le jeune brun.

Joey ne répondit rien, il se contenta d'adressait un regard plein de rancœur à sa jeune sœur qui se sentit coupable par la suite.

« Seul un miracle pourrait les rapprochés ces deux la, Joey est persuadé que Kaiba est un monstre alors qu'en vérité son cœur n'en est pas moins humain.. »Pensa Sérénity en regardant son frère.

Une voiture vint alors rejoindre le groupe en pleine réflexion.

« Freine, freine !! »Hurle presque Maï à son ami Tea.

« J'essaye figure toi »Répondit la brunette d'un ton nonchalant.

Le véhicule freina à pique manquant d'écrasé certain passant qui se trouver malencontresement sur la voie publique.

« Tu te rend compte que tu as faillit me tuer ? Qu'aurait fait le monde sans une beauté comme moi ? » S'exclama Maï en sortant en trombe de la voiture.

« On se le demande, dit Tea en passant la main dans ses cheveux, bizarrement j'ai adoré conduire cette sensation de liberté ma redonné la pêche ! »

« Oui la liberté c'est bien mais quand on est toujours vivant »Poursuivit Maï en reprenant son souffle.

« Au moins on est arrivée »

En effet les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient devant la Kaiba Corporation.

« Hello les jeunes ! »S'exclama l'impétueuse blonde.

En voyant arriver Maï, Joey ressentit un léger pincement au cœur. Ses yeux brillaient d'admiration devant la jeune fille qui se diriger vers lui.

« Mais pourquoi mon cœur bat si vite, pensa le blond, elle est tellement belle dans cette robe… »

« Salut Joey, mais dit donc tu es pas mal pour une fois. »

« Merci toi aussi »Dit faiblement Joey.

Yami et Yugi firent alors leur entrée.

« Kiiaaa Yugi t'es vraiment à croquer comme ça ! » S'exclama Maï en le voyant arriver.

« Vous êtes tous magnifiques » Déclara Yugi en rougissant.

« Tea est sublime ce soir »Pensa le jeune pharaon en souriant.

« Bon Kaiba, on entre parce que c'est pas tout mais il fait froid en cette période de l'année. »

« La salle que j'ai réservé ce trouve à quelques mètres, là où attendent mes autres invités. »

« Tu parles du club privé « _Crimson Ford_ », Seto ? » Interrogea la rouquine.

« Lui-même » Confirma le jeune directeur.

« Et bien qu'est ce qu'on attend, allons y » S'exclama Yugi.

Le groupe d'amis se mit alors en route.

* * *

Et voilà une suite un peu plus longue que d'habitude, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu et je vous annonce d'avance que je prévois de commencer une autre fic. 

_MagicAnzu_ (ou _Anzu_)


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

**Les Reviews**

**Fire **Merci pour tes encouragements d'ailleurs ça mérite bien une petite suite, tu ne pense pas ? Et bien la voilà xD

**Joana Melodya **Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ma grande fan du Silentshippping xD

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et maintenant place à la suite…_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages du monde de Yu-gi-oh ne sont pas à moi mais à leur génial inventeur Kazuki Takahashi !

**Situation :**Yugi et Yami on tout les deux leur propre corps et portent tout les deux le nom de Mûto,il s'est écoulé aussi quelques années mais je ne vous en dit pas plus vous le découvrirai bien assez tôt et puis ça gâcherai la surprise de l'histoire.

* * *

**Une soirée inoubliable**

**Partie 2**

* * *

Dans le club privé « _Crimson Ford_ » 

Une fois dans la salle, le groupe d'amis fut accueillit par un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

« Eh ben, ça c'est un accueil si on pouvait me faire ça tout les matins je serais la plus heureuse ! »Dit Maï en riant.

« Il y a beaucoup de monde, remarqua Tea, j'en connais quelque uns mais sinon beaucoup sont des inconnus. »

« En tout cas Kaiba n'a pas fait l'impasse sur les duellistes, il y en a un paquet, poursuivit Maï, oh mais c'est Vivian que je vois là bas tu m'excuseras je vais aller lui dire bonsoir. »

« Vas y moi je vais rester avec Yami. »

« Oh je vois, chuchota la blonde d'un ton malicieux, je te laisse t'entretenir avec lui. »

« C'est ça ! »Dit Tea en envoyant un petit coup de coude à son amie.

Tea alla donc à la rencontre de Yami, celui-ci était en train de s'entretenir avec Yugi.

« J'espère qu'elle va arrivait… »Chuchota Yugi à lui-même.

« Qui donc ? S'enquit d'interrogeait Yami, ta copine la fameuse petite blonde ? Alors tu m'as pas répondu c'est qui cette fille ?»

« Tais toi, ronchonne Yugi, tu veux que tout le monde soit au courant ? T'es vraiment pire qu'une commère ! »

« On est comme frère toi et moi si tu ne me dit pas tout… »

« Dire quoi ? »Coupa Tea un sourire aux lèvre.

« Heu, s'empressa de répondre Yugi, Yami voulait que je lui dise où j'avais acheter mon smoking… »

« Ouai ton smoking blond » Poursuivit Yami.

« Ah mais tu peux pas garder un secret toi ?!? »Rugit Yugi en rougissant.

« Quel secret ? Tu ne m'as rien dit du tout ! »

« Ah, ah tous pareil ces garçons »Déclara la jolie brune amusée par la scène.

Elle se pencha alors vers Yugi.

« Elle va bientôt arriver. »Murmura la jeune fille à l'oreille de Yugi.

« Mais…mais comment tu le sais ? »Bégaya le petit tricolore plus rouge qu'au paravent.

« Hé hé je ne dévoile jamais mes sources, par contre je te conseil d'aller te débarbouiller le visage tu es tout rouge ! »

« Tea… »Poursuivit le jeune Yugi.

« Oui ? »

« Tu es vraiment une amie formidable ! »

« C'est gentil, répondit Tea en rougissant, toi aussi tu es génial ! »

« Et moi je ne suis pas fabuleux ? »S'exclama Yami en croisant les bras.

« Moui mais toi c'est pas pareil ! »Dit Tea en riant.

« Tu m'as vexé ! »

Tea s'avança vers le jeune pharaon et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Alors tu me pardonne ? »

« Comment te résister ? »Répondit Yami en rougissant.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

« Aller mon vieux, il est temps de lui avouer tes sentiments courage ! »Pensa le jeune blond en serrant ses poings.

Il s'approcha du bar où se trouvaient Vivian et Maï.

« Ouii je l'apprécie beaucoup aussi, poursuivit Maï, d'ailleurs tu ne trouve pas qu'il est vraiment canon ce soir ? »

« On parle de moi ? »Intervient Joey en souriant.

« Non on parlait de Yami. »Ricana Vivian.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elles lui trouvent toutes à Yami? »Pensa Joey.

« Bon autre chose ? »Interrogea Maï.

« Heu oui j'aimerai bien te parler… »

« Tu crois qu'on fait quoi là ? De la danse classique ? »

« En privé s'il te plait. »

« Oula je sens que je suis de trop ici, je vous laisse mais si il t'embête Maï n'hésite pas à m'appeler. »Dit Vivian en quittant le bar.

« Alors je t'écoute qu'est ce que tu as à me dire de si important ? »

« Et bien…je voulais te dire que…heu…que je… »

« Bon ça vient ? »Dit Maï qui commençait à perdre patience.

« Je suis ridicule ! »Pensa Joey en perdant courage.

« Tu sais j'ai toujours trouver que tu étais un drôle de phénomène mais là ça dépasse tout ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer ! »

« Moi au moins je ne me trimballe pas avec mon arrogance et ma voix de crécelle dans mon sac ! »Poursuivit Joey énervé.

« Comment ose tu me parler sur ce ton espèce de petit singe raté ! »

« C'est moi le raté ?ça remonte à quand la dernière fois que tu t'es regardé dans une glace ? »

« Une heure et quart et je me trouve magnifique ! »Répondit Maï les mains sur les hanches.

« Je trouve aussi… »Déclara Joey en rougissant.

« Pardon ? Serais ce une autre forme de moquerie ? »Interrogea Maï assez étonnée par la tournure que prenez les choses.

« Et bien ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que…heu…je… »

« Bon y a un bug ou c'est ton seul neurone qui grille ? »

« C'est pas vrai mais t'es vraiment une peste ! »

« Si c'est pour me dire ça tu n'avais qu'a t'abstenir, tu me fais perdre mon temps ! »Dit Maï vexée, en tournant les talons.

« Non attend… »

Il la retint par le bras et la regarda attentivement dans les yeux avant de déposer un baiser rapide sur ces lèvres.

« Je t'aime Maï et je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé. »

Le regard de Maï se remplit alors de larmes mais pas de tristesses non de bonheurs car pour la première fois dans sa vie elle se sentez envahir d'une joie immense qui à cette instant précis lui avait donner des ailes.

« T'es vraiment un idiot, déclara Maï en repoussant le jeune blond, et pourtant t'as un côté plutôt sympathique voir attirant. »

« Bah t'aime un idiot et moi j'aime une peste doublée d'une prétentieuse arrogante je suis pas mieux loti que toi ! »

« Au moins j'ai la beauté pour compenser alors que toi…et puis j'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais ! »

Atem et Tea qui avaient suivit la scène se dirigèrent vers eux.

« Alors les amoureux, on s'amuse ? »Constata Tea en riant.

« Moi avec ce crétin,tu rigole ? Je sais que c'est la veillée de Noël mais faut pas exagérer… »

« Les miracles ça existent vraiment alors… »Pensa Joey en souriant.

* * *

Et voila fin du chapitre, désolé d'avoir été un peu longue mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'occupée de ma fic mais promis j'essayerai d'être plus régulière et puis bientôt les vacances j'aurai plus de temps et c'est pas les idées qui manquent croyez moi ! Sinon ce chapitre vous a plu ? Pour les fans du Silentshipping patience ça arrive en tout cas vous aurez le droit à une petite surprise je n'en dit pas plus... 

A bientôt !

_MagicAnzu_ (ou _Anzu_ pour les intimes xD)


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Les Reviews**

**Regenerating Fire **Merci pour ton review, et oui Yami est un grand romantique il fallait bien que ça apparaisse dans ma fic xD ensuite pour le Polarshipping je voulais que l'action soit vraiment brève, pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un couple assez spontané au va dire. Le chapitre était court, mais ce n'est pas du au manque d'idée c'est juste que je ne pouvais pas le prolongé d'avantage pour pouvoir écrire _ce chapitre_ assez spécial xD et cancer powwwwwwaaa !

**Julie.Percevent **Merci pour ton review et je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira d'avantageOui les dialogues sont fait exprès si je décris la scène j'en dirait trop et les personnages n'auront pas l'occasion de s'exprimer (et oui je suis une grande bavarde xD)

**La petite reunionaise **Bien sûr que tu fais partit de mes intimes et merci pour ton review ! Mmh qui est cette jeune blonde je commence à me le demander moi-même xD l'instant de vérité approche soyer sur vos gardes

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et maintenant place à la suite…_

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages du monde de Yu-gi-oh ne sont pas à moi mais à leur génial inventeur Kazuki Takahashi !

**Situation :**Yugi et Yami on tout les deux leur propre corps et portent tout les deux le nom de Mûto,il s'est écoulé aussi quelques années mais je ne vous en dit pas plus vous le découvrirai bien assez tôt et puis ça gâcherai la surprise de l'histoire.

**

* * *

**

**Une soirée inoubliable**

**Partie 3**

_

* * *

__Crimson Ford_, 22H00 passés. 

Assit à une table du club le plus côté de Domino le _Crimson Ford_,Seto Kaiba regarde d'un air lugubre les gens dansés avec un sourire béat qui le laisser perplexe car en effet ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune PDG de sourire même à l'occasion des moments les plus joyeux comme les fêtes de Noël.En faite une seule chose était capable de le faire sourire et cette chose était en faite une personne,oui,une personne la seule personne qui,hormis son frère,était capable de lui redonner joie et gaieté. Et cette personne n'était autre que…

« Sérénity ?!?S'exclama Kaiba, mais qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? »

« Ben je t'invite à danser, pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas la danse c'est ça ? »

« Ça n'a rien à voir, répondit le jeune brun, mais je n'en est pas envi maintenant laisse moi ! »

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive Seto ? Je te rappel que c'est toi qui m'a invité à t'accompagner à cette soirée et puis je croyais que toi et moi… »

« Comment ça toi et moi ? Non mais tu délires ma parole, il n'y aura jamais de toi et moi tu m'entends ? Je suis solitaire moi, et je n'ai pas besoin d'une pleurnicheuse comme toi dans les pattes maintenant pour la dernière fois fiche moi la paix ! »

Des perles d'eau salés commencées à monter aux yeux de Sérénity, hélas celle-ci ne pu les contenir très longtemps car dés l'instant où elle posa son regard embué sur celui de Kaiba elle sentit monté en elle un vent de tristesse et de désespoir.

« Je te laisse Seto, réussi à articuler la jeune fille rousse, et cette fois pour toujours. »

Seto Kaiba resta de glace, il se contenta de regarder la jeune fille s'éloigner pour finalement ne plus l'apercevoir.Malgré le monde qu'il y avait autour de lui, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi seul et désemparé.

Sérénity poursuivit son chemin à travers la foule, elle croisa Joey qui lui fit signe de venir mais elle préféra l'ignorait et finit par sortir de la salle.

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? »S'interrogea le jeune blond.

Il finit par suivre la jeune fille, elle était là sur le trottoir gelé et pleurer à chaudes larmes. Joey la regardé ; elle était là devant lui et pourtant si loin en même tant. Il finit par s'asseoir auprès d'elle et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

« C'est Kaiba, hein ? »

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire : Je t'avais dit de ne pas le fréquenté, il va te faire souffrir mais non il a fallut que tu me désobéisses et maintenant tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. »

« Non, je voulais juste te dire d'écouter ton cœur. »

« Ecouter mon cœur ? »

« Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas été très tendre avoir toi, je me suis emporté parce que tu aimais un garçon que je ne pouvais pas supporter. Kaiba est égoïste, arrogant, prétentieux mais au final le plus égoïste des deux c'est moi car je n'ai penser qu'à moi et j'ai fait une chose impardonnable : j'ai empêché ma sœur d'être heureuse et ça je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. »

« Mais qu'est ce que ça peut faire, maintenant il ne m'aime plus et c'est de ma faute ! Tu avais raison depuis le début, nous sommes trop différents pour être ensembles ! »

« Les contraires s'attirent non ? »

« C'est finit Joey, et ça même toi tu ne peux rien y faire… »

« Non c'est vrai je l'admet mais toi tu peux y remédier. »

« Et comment ? En le suppliant de venir me reprendre parce que je l'aime par-dessus tout et que je ferai n'importe quoi pour qu'il veuille encore de moi ? »

« Je ne pense pas que tu es à faire tous ça, regarde qui arrive. »

En effet le jeune PDG de la Kaiba corporation poussa la porte de la salle et vint à la rencontre de la sœur de Joey.

« Mais que vois je, Kaiba en personne vient nous faire l'honneur de sa présence ! »

« Tu peux toujours courir, répondit Kaiba d'un sourire des plus narquois, je ne m'approche pas des gens de ton espèce ! Non l'objet de ma présence n'est autre qu'une jeune fille qui par coïncidence porte le même nom qu'un primate ici présent. »

« Seto, déclara faiblement Sérénity, je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans cet état disparaît ! »

« Mais tu es magnifique, dit Kaiba en se penchant vers la jeune fille, maintenant rentre avec moi il fait froid dehors et tu risques d'attraper mal. »

« Pour que tu me rejette encore une fois, non pas question ! »

« Écoute Sérénity j'aimerai t'avouer quelque chose mais pour cela il faudrait que ton singe domestique s'en aille. »Dit Kaiba en fixant Joey.

« Ça va j'ai comprit, je rentre mais si tu fais encore une fois pleurer ma sœur tu auras de mes nouvelles ! »

Sur ces mots, Joey pénétra à l'intérieur de la Salle, laissant Sérénity et Kaiba seul par ce froid d'hiver.

« Depuis notre première rencontre,j'ai sentit en moi quelque chose de différent,de chaleureux,commença Kaiba en s'installant au prés de la jeune rouquine qui le regardait fixement,dés lors j'ai commencé à avoir peur…oui moi le grand Seto Kaiba j'ai eu peur !Peur de toi ou plutôt peur des sentiments que j'éprouvais à ton égard,ces sentiments je ne peux pas le niais ils existent et malgré mon inquiétude envers eux je ne pourrais pas vivre sans eux et donc je ne pourrais pas continuer à vivre sans toi. Sérénity, je t'aime et même si c'est peut être la première et dernière fois que je te le dit je ne regrette rien. »

« Je t'aime » Ces paroles raisonnées encore dans l'esprit de Sérénity, il lui avait ouvert son cœur, lui qui était rester toute sa vie de glace. Il l'avait dit, et à cet instant précis la jeune rousse se sentait envahir d'une joie immense.

« Oh Seto, tu es tellement mignon ! »Déclara Sérénity en se jetant sur Kaiba.

« Du calme, dit Seto un peu déconcerté par ce qui venant de ce passé, cette conversation restera un secret donc n'en parle à personne. »

« Tout ce que tu veux mon Toto à moi ! »

« Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, bon rentrons maintenant je gèle. »

« Il n'y a que Noël pour ouvrir le cœur de Seto…ah non il y a moi aussi ! »Pensa Sérénity en riant.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre spécial Silentshipping vous a plu en tout cas je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire ! Le prochain chapitre est en préparation, donc je peux vous dire à très bientôt ! 

_MagicAnzu_ (ou _Anzu_ au choix !)


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

**Les Reviews**

**La petite reunionaise** Merci pour ton review, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise

**Joana Melodya**Hihi je savais que la fan de Silentshipping que tu es ne pouvez pas résister à ce chapitre, merci pour ton review !

**Fire **Mais bien sûr ma-petite-meilleure-amie-Fire xD oui effectivement je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un commencer par la fin o0 comme quoi y a un début à tout. Eh je ne t'ai pas déjà dit que je n'étais en aucun cas en manque d'inspiration, d'ailleurs ce chapitre va te le prouver ! Ahem t'es dure Fire xD désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes et merci de me les corriger. Merci pour ton review fort sympathique xD

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et maintenant place à la suite…_

* * *

**Disclaimers : **Les personnages du monde de Yu-gi-oh ne sont pas à moi mais à leur génial inventeur Kazuki Takahashi !

**Situation :**Yugi et Yami on tout les deux leur propre corps et portent tout les deux le nom de Mûto,il s'est écoulé aussi quelques années mais je ne vous en dit pas plus vous le découvrirai bien assez tôt et puis ça gâcherai la surprise de l'histoire.

* * *

**La véritable magie**

**de Noël**

* * *

_« Crimson ford », Minuit moins le quart._

« Elle ne viendra pas »Gémit Yugi dans un long et triste soupir.

Yami le regardait, se sentant impuissant de ne pouvoir rien faire pour celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

« Allons ne perds pas espoir, dit Tea en regardant Yugi, je suis sure qu'elle va arrivait d'un instant à l'autre ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

« Tu as peut être raison, répondit Yugi, mais ne vous occupez pas de moi je vous dérange je le sais. »

« Mais pas du tout, dit Maï en s'approchant de Yugi, On est tes amis et les amis c'est fait pour ça ! »

« Elle a raison mon pote, on te laissera jamais tomber » Continua Joey en lançant un clin d'œil à son ami.

« Oui et puis je suis sure que ce n'est qu'un petit contre temps. »Poursuivit Sérénity.

« Elle a intérêt de venir, s'exclama Kaiba déclenchant ainsi un regard interrogateur auprès de ses invités, elle est invitée donc elle se doit d'être présente à ma fête. »

Un sourire apparut alors sur le visage du petit tricolore.

« Mes amis, vous avez toujours été là pour moi et je vous en suis reconnaissant et même si elle ne vient pas je ne serais pas malheureux car je vous ai et cette soirée se doit d'être une réussite alors allons nous amusez. »

Malgré la tristesse qui se lisait dans ses yeux, les paroles de Yugi étaient sincères et elles illuminèrent les visages de ses amis.

« Oui il a raison, Kaiba met la sono à fond ce soir c'est la fiesta ! »

« Ni compte pas trop Wheeler, à moins que tu veuilles expliquer à la gendarmerie qui est responsable de ce tapage nocturne? »

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant laissant entrer froid et espoir dans la salle.

« Salut la compagnie ! »

« C'est to…. »

Yugi ne put terminer sa phrase quand il vit que la dite personne qu'il attendais n'était pas celle qui ce trouvé derrière cette porte.

« Tristan, Duke ? Mais qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ? Interrogea Joey déconcerté par la tournure que prenez les choses, en plus déguiser en père Noël mais vous êtes malades ? »

Un fou rire ne put se contenir très longtemps dans l'assemblée qui les regardait comme si ils étaient les derniers des idiots.

« Ben on revient de l'orphelinat… » Répondit Tristan assez gêné.

« Et on a était dans l'impossibilité de se changer. »Poursuivit Duke en souriant.

« Mais qu'est ce que deux guignols comme vous fichez à l'orphelinat ? » Continua d'interrogeait le jeune Wheeler plutôt sceptique.

« En faite...heu…raconte leur toi ! » Répondit Tristan en donnant un cou de coude à Duke.

« Et bien cet après midi, en se rendant à la fête de Kaiba… »

« Dont vous n'étiez pas invités, au passage. »Rajouta Kaiba en observant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« Oui…bref, poursuivit Duke tout en s'asseyant sur l'un des canapés de la salle vite imité par Tristan, nous avons croisé une jeune dame de l'association en collaboration avec l'orphelinat du quartier en pleure devant un fournisseur de jouet qui montrer une expression de désolation sur le visage.

**_-Flash Back-_**

_« Pouvons nous faire quelque chose pour vous ? »Demanda Duke en s'approchant de la jeune femme._

_« Oh ciel si seulement vous le pouvez, répondit elle, je m'occupe d'un orphelinat et ce soir aucun de ses enfants de pourra recevoir le moindre présent ni même de repas en cette veillée de Noël. »_

_« Mais c'est terrible, déclara Tristan l'air accablé, et pourquoi cela ? »_

_« Et bien le traiteur ne peut pas nous fournir la moindre nourriture en raison d'une commande passée à la dernière minute par l'un de ses clients et le marchant de joué est en rupture de stock et c'est le seul gros fournisseur de la ville à être encore ouvert. »_

_« Mais nous pouvons arrangés tout cela, s'exclama Duke sous les regards ahuris de Tristan et de la demoiselle, ne vous inquiétez pas mon ami et moi-même allons faire passer à ces petits orphelins le meilleurs Noël qu'ils n'est jamais connut. »_

_« Vous êtes sure ? »Dit la jeune dame presque en larme._

_« Vous pouvez compter sur nous, déclara Tristan en souriant, ils nous faut juste l'adresse de l'orphelinat et nous y seront avec de quoi passer en beauté les fêtes de fin d'années. »_

_« Oh je ne sais pas comment vous remerciez ! »Dit la jeune femme en gribouillant l'adresse sur un bout de papier puis en la donnant à Duke._

_« Le simple fait de donner un peu de bonheur à ces petits nous suffit déjà amplement ! »_

**_-Fin du Flash Back-_**

« Ensuite on a demandé à un copain à Tristan dont le père était traiteur de nous venir en aide et on a était au magasin du grand père de Yugi ainsi que chez moi récupérer des jouets neufs. Puis nous avons loué deux costumes de père Noël et nous nous sommes rendus à l'orphelinat faisant ainsi le bonheur de tous les petits. » Conclut Duke.

Un silence apparut alors dans la salle jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune blonde vint le briser.

« Alors vous êtes des héros tous les deux ? » Demanda Maï en croisant les bras.

« Ben je sais pas si on peut dire ça comme ça…on a juste fait ce qu'on avait à faire. » Répondit Tristan en rougissant.

Un applaudissement se fit attendre, c'était Yugi souriant à ses amis. L'imitant ensuite Sérénity, puis Maï ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement destiné aux deux jeunes hommes se fit attendre.

« Mouais même si je suis sure que vous avez un peu exagérer les choses je vous croit ! » Dit Joey en applaudissant.

La porte de la Salle s'ouvrit alors, laissant entrevoir une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et à l'allure pittoresque.

« Excusez moi de vous avoir suivit jusqu'ici mais vous avez oublier quelque chose en partant de l'orphelinat. »

Elle tendit une petite enveloppe rouge recouverte d'un ruban vert à Duke et Tristan puis s'en alla. Duke l'ouvrit, s'était une photo représentant Tristan et Duke avec tous les petits orphelins ainsi que la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs avec à l'arrière plan un petit sapin lumineux et une petite cheminée.

Tout le monde, plus au moins, resté bouche bée devant la scène qui venait de se produire.

« Eh ben sacrée soirée »Dit Maï en riant.

« Tu peux le dire ! » Enchaîna Tea toujours aussi surprise.

« Bon et bien tournée général ! »Déclara le petit Makuba en servant diverses boissons aux invités.

« A la santé de mon grand frère d'avoir organisé cette soirée pleine de surprises ! »

« Ainsi qu'à la santé de Duke et Tristan d'être toujours aussi idiots ! Dit Joey en levant son verre, et aussi d'être les héros de cette soirée ! »

Tout le monde leva son verre, puis Duke ajouta quelque chose en se tournant vers Yugi.

« Tu sais quand je suis entré dans la boutique de ton grand père il m'a dit de te dire qu'_ elle _aurait du retard…je ne sais pas de qui il parlait mais il m'a aussi dit de ne pas t'inquiéter.

Yugi sourit faiblement regardant dehors la neige tombé à gros flocon quand il aperçu une ombre ce faufilait à travers la vitre. Le cœur battant il aperçu la porte s'ouvrir et vit c'elle qu'il avait attendu pendant toute la soirée.

« Rebecca ! » S'exclama Yugi en manquant de pleurer de joie.

La jeune fille pressa le pas et courut sauter au coup de son bien aimer sous le regard émerveillé de ses amis.

« Yugi, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Dit elle toujours serrée contre lui, je suis si contente de te revoir mon Yuginou ! »

« Je savais que c'était elle cette fameuse blonde ! »Ne manqua pas de dire Yami le regard triomphant.

« Mais oui bien sur. »Dit Tea en embrassant le dit vainqueur.

« Et c'était pourquoi ça ? » Interrogea Yami en souriant.

« Pour te récompenser de ta brillante déduction. »

« Et oui que veux tu je suis un fin observateur ! »Déclara Yami ce qui provoqua un fou rire chez Tea.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? »

« Non je me réjouis juste de ton talant » Dit elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

« C'est beau l'amour ! »Déclara Maï en souriant.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus » Enchaîna Joey d'un sourire charmeur.

« Oh toi ! »Dit Maï en embrassant le jeune blond sur la joue.

« Il est minuit »Déclara Kaiba à ses invités.

« Joyeux Noël ! »S'exclama l'assemblée autour de Kaiba.

« Joyeux Noël Seto ! » Dit Sérénity en regardant son bien aimé.

Sans suivit une distribution de cadeaux de toute beauté.

« Joyeux Noël Rebecca ! » Déclara Yugi en enfilant à la jeune blonde le bracelet qu'il avait acheté pour elle.

« Oh Yugi, il est magnifique ! Mais moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

« Ah bon ? » Questionna Yugi surprit.

« Ferme les yeux ! »

Yugi ferma les yeux, et Rebecca posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de Yugi qui rougissant de plus bel.

« Rebe…Rebecca…tu m'as embrassé ? »

« Hihi tu es trop mignon quand tu rougis ! »Répondit cette dernière en sautant au coup d'un Yugi toujours aussi rouge.

Après la distribution des cadeaux, les invités de Kaiba s'en allèrent. Seul Yugi ainsi que ses amis restèrent et passèrent le reste de la nuit dans la salle. Yugi regarda ses amis dormir et déclara, avant de s'endormir aussi auprès de ses amis et de prolonger ce Noël inoubliable dans ses songes :

_« La véritable magie de Noël se trouve dans mon cœur là où se trouve tous mes amis et c'est grâce à ça que les miracles de Noël peuvent persister. »_

* * *

**-Fin-**

* * *

Et voilà nous y somme, c'est la fin de cette histoire ! Merci à vous de m'avoir suivit tout au long de cette aventure. Ce fut ma première histoire Yu-gi-oh ! et certainement pas la dernière alors je vous dit à très bientôt pour une toute nouvelle aventure !

_MagicAnzu_ (ou _Anzu_)


End file.
